


Stressed out

by QueenWinterofLuna



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 2 endings, Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 06:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenWinterofLuna/pseuds/QueenWinterofLuna
Summary: Jumin is having and stressful day and made MC cry by accident. Will MC be understanding or too hurt to stay in the penthouse?





	Stressed out

“Assistant Kang. Please inform me on how the C&R stocks are reacting to my father’s new girlfriend.” After the drama between Sarah and Glam Choi, Chairman Han quickly found a new girlfriend. Replacing your girlfriend in such a short period couldn’t have done god for the reputation of the company. “Mr. Han, the stocks are reaching an all time low.” Jumin banged his hands onto the desk in frustration. He could never understand his father’s lust for women. “Assistant Kang, please cancel everything scheduled for today. I’m going to go home.” “Sir, I can’t do that it-” Jumin tried to remain as calm as he could, but couldn’t help but get stressed at how careless his father was being. His voice rose a little without his intent. “That’s an order.  
Jumin made his way to the penthouse as quickly as he could. He unconsciously slammed the door open. MC greeted him as he walked through the door. “Welcome home Jum-” “MC please, I would like to be alone right now.” Jumin didn’t want MC to be as worried and as stressed as he was, so he felt it was best to keep what happened at work to himself. “Jumin are you alright? Is something wrong? Did something happen at work?” Work. That was the last thing he wanted to think or talk about right now. He couldn’t help but to get fired up again. “I SAID DROP IT MC! WHY CAN’T YOU JUST MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS?!” Jumin didn’t realize what he said or the volume he said it at. Tears started streaming down MC’s face. 

BAD ENDING (ANGST)  
“M-MC I didn’t mean it I just-” MC turned around to grab her coat. “No Jumin stop. I get it. I’m going to go to the apartment for a bit.” Jumin could hear the hurt in MC’s voice. Why did he let the stress of work affect him so badly? This was so unlike him and he couldn’t help but cry. “MC I didn’t mean what I said I was just really stressed from work an-” MC interrupted him again. “Don’t tell me. It’s none of my ‘damn business’ anyway.” With that, MC slammed the door and Jumin was left drowning in his own regret. 

GOOD ENDING (FLUFF)  
Despite Jumin’s hurtful words, MC ran after him and wrapped her arms around him. Jumin felt a switch flip in him. “Jumin, why don’t we sit down for a bit?” “Y-yes Mc, I’d like that.” He turned to face her and saw the tears streaming down her face. “MC I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to I-I was just-” MC interrupted him. “It’s alright, I understand.” Jumin hugged you tightly. “What did I ever do to deserve you?” Jumin felt tears forming in the corners of his eyes. MC and Jumin walked over to the couch and Jumin explained what happened that day. “Jumin are you okay?!” Jumin smiled. “I am now.” He was grateful for MC. Never had he ever thought he would find someone who understood him like she did. He pressed his lips onto MC’s. How could someone be such an angel?


End file.
